1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cargo anchoring devices of the type that are used to secure cargo within a commercial moving trailer. The anchoring devices are used on cargo beams secured between E-tracks with cargo straps and clips engageable therein to stabilize and secure the cargo within the trailer.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on different sleeve and securing fixture configurations to provide points of attachment for cargo straps that are used to position and secure the load within the trailer. E-tracks are positioned within the opposing trailer sidewalls with telescopically extensible tubular cargo beams locked transversely within the trailer, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,089, 4,236,854, 3,399,635 and 2,638,063.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,089 a load lashing tubular anchor for shoring beams is disclosed wherein an open ended tubular anchor member is arranged to be slideably positioned over a cargo beam. The tubular anchor member has two offset areas for the receiving cargo straps on its top and respective sidewall and an oppositely disposed locking threaded fastener to lock the tubular anchor member on the cargo beam. Cargo straps are positioned between the tubular anchor and the sleeve in the area defined therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,854 a fortable cargo brace is disclosed which relates to a frame configuration which is adjustably positioned independently within the confines of a trailer. The adjustable frame has pairs of oppositely disposed adjustable arms intersecting one another with adjustable angularly disposed offset feet portions extending therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,635 a freight bracing device is disclosed in which contoured track configurations are positioned longitudinally within the interior walls of a moving trailer in spaced vertical relation to one another. Special clips are then slideably positioned on these tracks and can lock into position with cargo straps extending between respective oppositely disposed clips securing the cargo against the strap and the remaining cargo or the end walls of the trailer.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,063 a combination seam and shoring clamp is disclosed in which a clamp configuration is slideably positioned and then clamped onto a elongated flange extending from the sides of a cargo container trailer. The clamp uses a threaded nut and bolt assembly to clamp onto the angle and has a provision for accepting a loop of a cargo strap.